


SCREAM

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Top Sehun, power bottom junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Sehun must follow everything that Junmyeon says.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	SCREAM

**Author's Note:**

> Day 04: Gags/Orgasm Denial

Junmyeon was already sitting on the chair when Sehun walked into the room.

"You're late," Junmyeon said.

"I'm sorry, I was just --"

Junmyeon silenced him with a glare.

"Strip," Junmyeon ordered as he leaned back in his chair.

Sehun nodded as he took off his shoes and socks. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the bed. Then he stripped off his shirt, pants, and boxers. He folded them neatly beside his jacket. Then he faced Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was eyeing Sehun's dick which was still half-hard but he will correct that.

"Pick up the scarf on the bed, bite it, and tie it around your head. Make it tight. I don't want to hear you scream tonight."

Sehun did as what he was told. He recognized the silky scarf as the gift he had given Junmyeon long ago.

He bit it and then tied it around his head.

"Sit at the edge of the bed, open your legs and place your palms down on your thighs," Junmyeon instructed. He watched as Sehun did everything. "Perfect."

He was pleased with Sehun's wide-eyed expression when Junmyeon stood and showed him what he was wearing.

Junmyeon was wearing Sehun's white polo shirt. It was long on him and the hem reached the middle of his thighs. It was huge that even when it was unbuttoned, it still covered him entirely. But the lower portion would part as he walks to reveal that he was naked beneath it.

It was not the sexiest that Junmyeon had worn but he knew how Sehun loved it when he wears his clothes, especially after sex.

Junmyeon smirked when he saw Sehun's cock twitching.

"My, my," Junmyeon knelt before Sehun and gave Sehun's cock a lick.

Sehun shivered but he tried hard not to move.

"Good boy," Junmyeon turned to kissing the inside of Sehun thighs, sucking and nipping on the skin. 

Junmyeon can hear Sehun grunting and when he looked up, Sehun had closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Open palms, Sehun. Or we're going to start over again."

Sehun relaxed and unclenched his fists. He took a deep breath. The moment he opened his eyes was the moment that Junmyeon had taken his cock into his mouth.

Sehun whimpered in his gag and he brought up his knees and bent his body forward. The sensation was too intense.

Junmyeon sat back on his heels and made a disapproving noise. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I said no moving," Junmyeon said. 

He waited until Sehun went back to his position. Then Junmyeon leaned forward and started to stroke Sehun's cock. He sometimes squeezes it to get a reaction from Sehun. He was rewarded with a whimper and labored breaths.

"Is this what you want? Giving me all the control of your pleasure?" Junmyeon asked. 

Sehun nodded. He was starting to feel hot as Junmyeon was deliciously stroking him. He kept himself from thrusting in Junmyeon's hand.

"Which do you prefer? My hand," Junmyeon's strokes went faster. 

Sehun's body was shaking as he can feel his orgasm coming.

But Junmyeon stopped his ministrations and chuckled as Sehun glared at him. 

"You're angry, darling?"

Sehun nodded, nose flaring.

"Do you want to come in my hand or my throat?"

Without warning, Junmyeon enveloped Sehun's cock with his lips then began sucking. Junmyeon was now kneeling and braced himself on Sehun's thighs so he can bring Sehun's cock deeper in his throat.

Sehun wasn't able to stop himself from thrusting up. The sudden move made Junmyeon choke so he sat back again and releasing Sehun's cock from his mouth.

Sehun was close. His cock was hard and hot and begging to cum.

Junmyeon leaned back until he was lying down on his back below Sehun. He spread his legs and ass cheeks so Sehun can see his hole.

"Do you see this, Sehun? I fingered myself while thinking of you. It's been missing you so much. Do you want to cum here? Inside me?"

Sehun just wanted to mount the man before him but he was too fucking close to coming that he's afraid to move. Junmyeon might punish him again.

Junmyeon stood up and held Sehun's cock. Then he straddled Sehun's lap, angling the cock to his entrance.

Sehun shook his head. He won't be able to hold himself back from thrusting. Not when Junmyeon was so hot and tight around him. It was just the tip and it was already a struggle. 

Junmyeon slowly sunk down a little past the tip. Sehun screamed in his gag.

"You love that?" Junmyeon teased as he lifted his ass to pull out.

Sehun shook his head again.

"You don't love this?" Junmyeon inserted the tip again then clenched.

Sehun screamed again and held Junmyeon's waist to stop him.

Junmyeon hopped off from Sehun's lap, disappointed yet again.

"We're never gonna finish tonight," Junmyeon said.

Sehun's breath quickened and that's when Junmyeon realized he was crying.

"Ahw, baby," Junmyeon reached out and wiped Sehun's tears. "Is it too much?"

Sehun nodded.

"Should I take off the gag?"

Another nod.

Junmyeon reached behind Sehun's head to untie the scarf.

"Baby, fuck, please. I'm so hard."

"But babe, you don't deserve it."

"Babe, please. I promise to be good. Please," Sehun begged.

Junmyeon took pity on the man then climbed back to Sehun's lap.

"No kissing, no thrusting," Junmyeon said.

"Please!"

Junmyeon angled Sehun's cock again.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck"

Junmyeon slid down the entire length of Sehun's cock. Sehun buried his face in Junmyeon's shoulder and screamed as he came immediately.

Junmyeon waited until Sehun had calmed down.

"You okay?" Junmyeon kissed the side of Sehun's face. Sehun's cock was still twitching inside him.

"That was embarrassing," Sehun muttered. "I can't believe I came so quickly."

"That was the goal. Besides, I'm irresistible."

"That you are," Sehun kissed the tip of Junmyeon's nose. "Fuck, babe. Stop clenching."

"But I haven't come yet," Junmyeon pouted.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath then I promise I will make you scream."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Thank you so much for reading! Check out my twitter @bangwritesaus for my other works.


End file.
